Forbbiden Fruit
by KattBlackCullen
Summary: After Bella chose's to be with Edward forever, Jake doesn't pay any type of attention to her. She breaks up with Edward because of the depression and disappears. Full summary inside 3


**Summary: After Bella chose's to be with Edward forever, Jake doesn't pay any type of attention to her. She breaks up with Edward because of the depression and disappears. Four years later she has supernatural shape shifting and elemental powers and wants Jake back but finds out something she never expected to happen. Will he accept her even though he has another girl on his hands or will she officially slip away? **

**Bella's POV…**

It has been four years since I have sat on this exact log. The log that I, and Jake shared when we were best friends, when we were young. All of that had changed now that I made the wrong decision to choose Edward. My heart broke like the day Edward left me when Jake officially declared us…ex-best friends. I'm here because I want to change what I did. I know he is now eighteen and will forever be eighteen. I bet your wondering how old I am. Well to tell the truth I don't have an age any more. I'm immortal. It all started when I ran away after needing time after I and Edward's break up…

_Flash Back…_

_It was of course a sunny day but it was gloomy because my sun wasn't by my side. The sun that shined down on Edward's sparkling body no longer existed to me. I disappeared with all of the love I had for the Cullens. At first I thought that it was all so sudden but I clearly took it in and surrendered into the grief. _

"_Edward. Can I talk to you?" I asked sitting up from my spot on our meadow. It was spring and the flowers had finally grown back. _

"_Of course love. What is it?" Edward asked while mirroring my position. He tucked a piece of heir behind my head and trailed his fingers along my jaw line making me shiver. _

"_I don't think we could be together. It just doesn't seem right anymore. I miss Jake. If I hadn't chosen you I would have never lost him. I'm sorry but I we can no longer see each other. I need time to think." I said and stood to walk away…_

_Fade out…New flash back…_

"_Tell me what's bothering you my child." I heard the woman in front of me say. She has been my therapist for a week now and today is worse than the other. O talked to my self hoping that Jake would respond. To call me crazy and laugh like hell. But he didn't then I began to go crazy and cried until my eyes were out of its own forms of liquid. I swear after I was done, my eyes were as dry as a desert. _

"_I want my best friend back. I want my friends back. I need help!" I said covering my face. It's obvious that I'm getting help. I bet she knew I was crazy and that it was even more obvious that I was crazy. Every one knew that. _

"_What if I told you I could give you the strength to go back to where you messed up at? You could try and start all over my dear. In just one snap of my fingers and everything will be better." She whispered. I looked into her green eyes and mindlessly nodded. My curiosity got the best of me and she held out her hand._

_I took it and closed my eyes afraid of what was to come. I felt a light weight overcome me and then a blaze of heat. I then found myself sitting on a plane and I was wearing the same blue jeans and my 'Gaiter's' jersey. _

_DING! 'Everyone please stay seated. The plane will be landing in Forks, Washington in a few minuets I heard a woman's voice say. _

_WHAT?_

_End of flash back…_

Well…that blaze of heat gave me my shape shifting powers. I can turn into any animal or fish or sea creature I want. I can move things with my mind of course called telekinesis. I could turn invisible and I have the elemental powers of fire, air, water, and earth. I have the ability to heal my self. I cannot die…and—

"Dude stop sucking the girl's face! She needs air!" I heard familiar deep voice say. I turned around to see very large men. They all were Quileute and head cropped hair and board shorts on. All eight of them were paired up with a girl. Their swim suits looked as simple as mine. Yes I was wearing a swim suit. It was blood red and it heads my breasts in place. Once ran after them but wasn't paired with a girl.

He looked at me and smiled a panty dropping smile and slowed down pretending to be interested in them. He then began to walk over to me. His features were sharp and his eyes were a deep greenish brown. His body was large and built and he had a hidden rage in him. I clicked while I looked at him it was Paul.

**Paul POV…**

The pack decided to take a break from all the other supernatural creatures other than ourselves. Jake had finally found his imprint. Her name a Lena and he was a dumb little slut. No one liked her. Even me and Leah missed Bella's little ass and we even want her to be his imprint. Lena was a gross girl version of Jake. She had a mans body with boobs and a vagina. Her whole face looked like a pig's and her swim suit didn't look right with her dark skin color. Her grey eyes were so damn creepy and she calls herself an Indian. That just offensive.

Every one was paired up with there imprints except me. I'm glad I don't have an imprint. Jake was worried that I wouldn't have one but I keep telling him not to worry about it.

When we hit the beach both Lena and Jake started kissing and dry humping each other like it was nothing. It wasn't even spring yet. That was mating season and that when the wolf mates with him imprint and he fucks her senseless while he is in heat. He still didn't tell her about us being wolves though. "Dude stops sucking the girl's face! She needs air!" Embry called. Everyone put their towels on the ground and rested there trying not to look at Jake and his fuck buddy hump a hole in the sand.

I looked around and a beautiful girl caught my eye. She stood about; 4'6 and had nice honey colored skin. Her hair was straight and chestnut colored. Her lips were a rosy pink and her curves stuck out like the erection I have while looking at her body. Her breasts were huge and would fit perfectly in my hands. I didn't imprint but I sure would like to fuck her in the spring time.

I smiled as she looked at me and I walked towards her. I made sure to put on my sweet panty dropping smile and stopped in front of her. He smiled disappeared and shocked replace her soft features.

"Paul?" she asked. Her voice was so familiar yet I didn't know her. Here eyes looked familiarly chocolate and adorable like…Bella's.

"Bella?" I gasped. THIS was HER? "What are you doing here? Why do you look like this?" I asked I looked at her and touched her face to be sure that it was her.

"Yes it's me. I'm here because I missed Jake. I made the wrong choice I know that now. I came here to show him that I want to be with him. I look like this because I change. People change." She said in a hushed voice. She didn't know Jake imprinted and I have to tell her because she can't make a fool of herself when she walks over there with me.

"Bella. Jake imprinted. That him and the girl kissing over there. I promise you that no one from the pack likes her. Not even Emily and she likes every damn body." I said. She looked sad and defeated. She came here to prove herself to Jake. I was going to help her. There had to be someway to break the bond between him and Lena.

"At least he's happy. I shouldn't have even come here. I'm not trying to be self centered but I expected him to still want me." Bella said while quickly whipping a tear off her face. When she started crying, grey clouds formed out of nowhere and thunder started. I didn't get out it started from sunny to rainy. All of a sudden the rain poured on us and the guys and girls were getting every thing ready to go.

"I have a plan. You have to come with me so I can tell you what it is." I said grabbing her hand and pulled her towards the truck we all came in. once everyone was in I got in and Bella sat on my lap not paying attention to the eyes that were staring at her. Even Jake was eye fucking her. I could hear his purring coming from his chest as he held his imprints hand but I could see the lust in his eyes over Bella.

"Who is this Paul?" Jared asked. He was always in someone's business!

"This here guys, is Bella." I said with a smug look. All of their mouths were hanging even Lena's and she didn't even know her. HAHA!

**Jake's POV…**

Did he jus say what I thought he said? Bella? She looked so much different. Hell, she was smoking hot. I want to kiss her so bad but I wanted her to feel bad about what he did to my heart. My wolf wanted to punish her in a way she wouldn't forget and body agreed. But my imprint needed me.

Even though I loved her Bella could never be replaced. My human body wanted her back as bad as my wolf. What do I do?

**Bella's POV…**

I should just be making a run for it already. It's obvious that Jake doesn't want me and now I'm going to be caught up in Paul's dumb plan. What the hell is wrong with me?

**Did you like it or did you dislike it? I'm just wondering because if you like this story, it means I can make more chapters for this one and "Earning Respect". You guys know what I mean right?**


End file.
